


All Fun and Games

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Witches, You build a bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: “For the last time,no.”At this point, Sam’s patience was beginning to wear thin, and honestly, you couldn't blame him. He rubbed his temples, trying to banish the headache you were giving him. “She’s one of the most powerful witches in the world; you can't justblow her up,” he sighed, exasperated. Pouting, you rested your chin on the wooden motel table.“Aw, c’mon, Sammy, don't be such a buzzkill,” Dean joked, elbowing his brother playfully. “Y/N even melted down all those enchanted witch-killing bullets to make that.” Dean gestured to the small bomb that you had made earlier while you had a little too much free time. It didn't look very impressive sitting there in your duffel, but after a couple test runs on a dummy, it proved itself worthy of taking out a witch.





	All Fun and Games

“For the last time, _no_.” 

At this point, Sam’s patience was beginning to wear thin, and honestly, you couldn't blame him. He rubbed his temples, trying to banish the headache you were giving him. “She’s one of the most powerful witches in the world; you can't just _blow her up_ ,” he sighed, exasperated. Pouting, you rested your chin on the wooden motel table.

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy, don't be such a buzzkill,” Dean joked, elbowing his brother playfully. “Y/N even melted down all those enchanted witch-killing bullets to make that.” Dean gestured to the small bomb that you had made earlier while you had a little too much free time. It didn't look very impressive sitting there in your duffel, but after a couple test runs on a dummy, it proved itself worthy of taking out a witch.

“Yeah, Dean, I'm sure it's all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence.”

“Guys,” you interrupted, “it’s not like she could actually _obliterate_ anybody.” You paused for a second, thinking. “Can she?”

Sam stood up quickly, shutting the lore book he hadn't been paying attention to for the past half hour. “That’s it. Call me when you two have actually come up with a _real plan_.” Ignoring yours and Dean’s protests, he proceeded to leave the motel room, probably to find himself a drink with a high alcohol content.

* * *

You were going to kill this skank, no matter what happened to you. You didn't care if it took the rest of your life, she was going to _die_. What she did was so disgusting and horrible, you weren't even going to think about it. 

Actually you were, since the anger you felt was fueling your will to live right now.

You, Sam, and Dean were all peering out from behind a tree, watching the witch quietly. Though if you to ask Sam and Dean, they'd probably disagree about the “quietly” part; they could hear angry little puffs of breaths coming from you.

“Sam,” you hissed. “Give me your lighter.” Sam looked down at you, confused.

“Why do you need my-” Sam spotted the homemade bomb in your hands. He didn't like the way you were gripping onto it like it was an explosive stress ball. “ _No_ ,” he shot back, narrowing his eyes. Deciding that you didn't care what he thought, you snatched the lighter from his hands. 

Jogging out from behind the tree, you flashed a quick grin and a wink towards the brothers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some bloody vengeance to rain down."


End file.
